The Secrets We Keep
by JW.BO.TV.AH.RS.CV.TV
Summary: Cat's in New York...Robbie's in Los Angeles...they're both keeping secrets from each other that could permanently change their relationship. Will everything work out or will everything they've ever had be ruined? Bade, Tandre, and eventual Cabbie.
1. The Start of Everything

**Hello! I'm really taking a leap of faith by publishing this story...I hope you enjoy the first chapter. Your reviews will determine whether or not I update this story soooo enjoy and please review! **

It was 5 years post-graduation, and everyone from the Hollywood Arts Class of 2014 had split up. Beck, Jade, and Cat moved to New York shortly after graduation, with Jade and Beck renting an apartment together, and Cat renting the one across the hall. Robbie, Tori, and Andre had remained in Los Angeles, all sharing an apartment.

Beck and Jade had eloped a year after their arrival in New York, with Cat as their one and only teary-eyed witness besides the ceremony officiant. They didn't want a big ceremony, just to be and Andre began dating shortly after moving in together, which complicated Robbie's life. It was hard for him since he always felt like he was intruding on their relationship. Cat and Robbie regularly talked through text message and video-chat, but were never established as a couple. After a while, the messages and chats became fewer and fewer until they barely talked. It was hard for both of them, because they were so close in high school and it seemed to just fall apart.

One evening in November, Cat was on her computer in her apartment, when she got a video call from Robbie. She smiled as she pressed answer.

"Hi, Cat!" he said happily, when her face appeared.

"Hiiiiii!" she replied.

"How've you been? We haven't talked in a while."

"Pretty good, and I know! How are you?"

"Same. I actually called because there's something I have to tell you." he blushed.

"Really? What?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm engaged!" he yelled happily.

Her face fell. She tried not to show how upset she was. She must've been silent for a long time, because he began to call her name.

"Cat? Cat?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's great, Robbie! I'm so happy for you!" she tried faking her disappointment. "I didn't even know you were dating someone."

"Yeah, I met her when we were twenty and we've been dating for three years now."

"You never told me about her, though."

"I didn't want to make things awkward between us. The only ones who knew were Tori and Andre."

"What's her name?"

"Rosie."

"That's a pretty name. When do you think the wedding will be?"

"The date's set. June 12th, 2020."

She gulped. That was two weeks before her birthday. "I'm really happy for you Robbie. Congrats."

"Thanks Cat, it means a lot. You're invited to the wedding, of course. And Beck and Jade."

"I'll spread the word." she fake smiled. "I have to go now, it's after eleven, and I have work tomorrow."

"I forgot about the time difference. I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright, don't worry about it."

"We'll talk again soon, ok?"

"Sure, Robbie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Cat."

As soon as she shut her laptop, the tears began falling from her eyes. Engaged? How could he be engaged? She got off of her bed, and left her apartment, locking it behind her. She ran across the hall, knocking furiously on Beck and Jade's door. A sleepy-looking Beck, wearing only pajama pants, answered the door.

"What's wrong, Cat?" he asked, stifling a yawn.

"Robbie's engaged." she cried loudly. Beck gently pulled her inside the apartment, so she wouldn't wake up the neighbors, and shut the door behind them.

Hearing Cat hysterical crying from the bedroom, Jade called for her. "Cat, what happened?"

Cat ran to Beck and Jade's bedroom where Jade lie under the sheets. She looked exhausted. Jade sat up in the bed, the sheets falling to her waist, revealing her black tank-top.

"Robbie's engaged!" the tears were falling rapidly down her face.

"So?" Jade's voice cracked. "It's not like he was dating you both simultaneously and he just decided to tell you now. You two never even dated! You shared like, two kisses in high school, and that's it."

Beck came back into the bedroom, and got back into bed, clearly only half-awake.

"B-b-but Jade, I've always liked Robbie-"

Jade cut her off. "Yes Cat, which is exactly why you moved three thousand miles away from him, hardly ever speak to him, and you ran away from him during that whole Cow Wow thing."

"I was really shy back then and what was I supposed to do? I've always wanted to live in New York, I just thought our feelings were mutual."

"Cat, you should never assume anything. You need to go home and get some rest, you're getting worked up over nothing."

"This isn't nothing, Jade. R-robbie's engaged!" the tears were still falling rapidly down her cheeks.

"What's done is done, Cat. You can't tell him to break up with this girl just so you could lead him on forever."

Cat whimpered, and shifted uncomfortably. "Can I spend the night here?"

Jade sighed. "Of course, the couch-"

Cat squeezed in the bed, right in the middle of Beck and Jade. Their king-sized bed now felt tight with three people in it, but they didn't push Cat out, they just let her be, despite her crying for another hour. Eventually, Beck got up and went to sleep on the couch himself, leaving Jade to comfort Cat in the bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Robbie was at home, just sitting on the couch in his apartment.

"How did it go?" Tori asked, when she and Andre had gotten home from the recording studio. They were working on an album together, and spent long hours away from home.

"It went well, she was so happy." he said, with a disappointed tone.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I just kind of wish her reaction was...different."

"How so?" Andre asked.

"I just wish it was different."

"You still like her, don't you?"

Liking her was an understatement. He loved her. He couldn't tell them how he felt about Rosie compared to how he felt about Cat. "A little. But I'm marrying Rosie because I love her."

"Well don't jump into things if you're uncertain. You don't want to make a mistake."

"I'm not making a mistake. My mind is made up." But was it really?

**Well, there it is. The first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. Because if you don't review...no update :(...so I hope you enjoyed it...and review! :)**


	2. Relationship Woes

**Hello again. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, and to those who didn't...I'm watching my traffic graphs. I know how many people viewed my story but didn't review... So please, if you read this story, drop a comment in, it's much appreciated. I don't have a lot of faith in this story as it is, and while I did get an awesome number of reviews, it was disappointing to see how many people looked at the story compared to the amount who actually reviewed it. Here's the next chapter, it's a little short, though. Enjoy! And please review! **

The next morning, Beck and Jade sat at their kitchen table, with Cat still fast asleep in their bed.

"I swear, she acts more like our child than our friend, Beck." Jade commented, taking a sip of her coffee.

"I know, but she's always been that way. We just let her get away with it."

"She's sleeping in our bed, Beck. We've been sleeping in that bed for five years, she has to be out of her mind."

"She is out of her mind, right now. The guy she likes is engaged and getting married in a few months."

"I think she has mixed feelings about it."

"Why would you think that?"

"We'll, she hardly ever talks to the poor guy, for one. And two, he chased her all throughout high school. She just kept running. She may like him, but she's leading him on. She's been doing this for years."

"I know, but we do live three thousand miles away, they both work and it's hard. I hope he's thinking rationally and not just marrying the first girl he, quote on quote, loves."

"We haven't seen him in five years, we don't know how he really feels, but if he thinks he's making the right decision, then he probably is!" her voice was getting louder.

"Are we fighting over someone else's relationship?"

"No!" she snapped.

"Clearly, we are!" he said, raising his voice.

Jade was about to repute, when Cat slowly came out of the bedroom.

"Hiiiiiii." she said in a small voice.

"Good morning, Cat." Beck replied. Jade just sipped her coffee.

"I threw up." Cat said, taking a seat in between them.

"Why? Do you feel sick?" Jade asked, glaring at Beck. They'd only stopped their argument because Cat had come into the room.

"No just...bad." Cat explained. "I throw up when I get upset sometimes."

Jade just nodded, afraid to answer the wrong way. They sat in silence until Beck changed the subject.

"Well, I have to get ready to leave, I have to be on set in an hour." he said, getting up from the table.

"Do you have work today?" Jade asked her.

"No, I'm off today." she answered.

"Good, you must be exhausted after last night."

"Yeah, I am. Are you off?"

"No, I have to go in for a couple of hours, but not all day."

"Oh, ok."

"You should go home and get some rest. I'll come by when I get out of work."

"Kay-kay. Thank you, Jade."

"You're welcome."

Cat stood up from the table, and exited the apartment, leaving Jade sitting alone at the table. She sat there for a moment, then stood up and unnecessarily stomped out of the room. She stomped into the bathroom, where Beck was brushing his teeth. She pushed him out of the way, and began to fix her hair.

"What was that for?" he asked, his voice slurred from the toothpaste in his mouth.

"For before."

He bent over and spit into the sink, then wiped his mouth. "How was that my fault?"

"It just is."

"None of this is my fault, it has nothing to do with me!"

She ignored him, and continued fixing her hair.

"Did you hear me? I said none of this is my fault. This is Cat's life, not mine. It's none of our business anyway."

"It is our business!"

"No, it isn't!"

"It was our business last night when you let her into our apartment."

"She is our friend. She's practically our sister."

"Sometimes she acts more like our child."

"Why are we arguing about this again? We had the exact same fight half an hour ago."

Once again, she ignored him. She just continued with what she was doing. Beck sighed, pretty much his sign for giving up. He left the bathroom, then came back a few minutes later.

"I'm going to work."

She ignored him, again, so he decided to get playful with her. He stepped into the bathroom, grabbed her waist, and passionately kissed her. She didn't reject it. Right in the middle of the kiss, he broke it off, and just left the room.

"Dude!" Jade called, running angrily out of the bathroom.

He ignored her, just as she had to he, and gathered the belongings he needed to bring to work.

"Beck!" she called again, this time more angrily.

Two can play at this game, he thought, as he continually ignored her.

"Fine, then don't look for me when you get home tonight." she said, knowing that would probably get his attention. He turned around to see her standing outside the bathroom door, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I love you, babe." he said, walking over and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you, too." she replied, smiling. Then she rushed to finish getting ready while he left the apartment.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cat had just climbed into her bed, still feeling very emotional and confused. She was glad she didn't have to go to work, because she didn't want to overreact in front of her coworkers and bosses. While she laid in bed, she thought about the past, and how she wished she could've changed it. "If only...", were the two words that kept popping up in her head. But she couldn't change the past, and she knew that. The one thing she could control, even if it was just a little bit, was the future. Before she could get too far with her thinking, however, she collapsed from exhaustion.

**Well, there's the second chapter. It was a little short. I hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE REVIEW. Your reviews motivate me to continue to write! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you for the next one :)  
**


	3. More is Not Always Merrier

**Hello everyone! I'm back. If you can"t tell, I'm trying to update on every date that ends in 3. The story was published on October 23, updated November 3, and now being updated again November 13. So, I'm aiming to update every 10 days. Anyways, thank you all so much for the reviews. I'm not trying to sound greedy but like I said, I** **have **_zero_** confidence in this story, and that's terrible for an author. I'll answer all questions and comment on your comments at the bottom of the chapter, so look for your username and maybe you'll see an answer or comment! Lol, anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

A few hours later, Jade returned home from work. She didn't even bother to go into her apartment, she just twisted the doorknob to Cat's apartment, which was unlocked. It didn't shock her that the door was unlocked, it was a frequent reoccurrence for Cat to forget to lock her door. A dangerous habit, but it was one that never ceased. Jade sighed, and walked in, making sure to lock the door behind her. She took off her jacket and hung it on the hook by the door. She kicked off her boots, and set her bag down on the bench in the foyer.

"Cat?" she called into the apartment. Since there was no answer, she went into Cat's bedroom. Cat was fast asleep on her bed, her blankets tangled around her body. Her PearPhone on her nightstand was blinking rapidly. Jade walked over to investigate, and pressed the home button, which revealed three missed calls. Although she felt guilty for invading Cat's privacy, she wanted to know who had been calling her. She swiped open the phone and checked the missed calls, all three from Robbie. She half-growled but didn't open the missed calls, and was about to re-lock the phone when another call came through. She accidentally pressed answer, and mentally cursed herself out.

"Hello?" she spat into the phone.

"Jade?" was Robbie's reply.

Jade groaned. "No, it's Madonna. Yes, it's Jade."

"Well, why did you answer Cat's phone?"

"Because she's sleeping."

"Sleeping? It's one o'clock in the afternoon there."

"Very good, Robbie. That means it's ten o'clock in the morning where you are."

"But I thought she had work today, that's what she told me last night."

"So then why are you calling her?"

He was obviously avoiding her question. "Why would she still be sleeping?"

"Maybe she called in sick? I don't know, my life does not revolve around her."

"She sounded fine last night."

"Dude, what do you want? I saw you called her three times already."

"I wanted to talk to her."

"I can take a message. I have a pencil and paper right here."

"So you can screw it around and twist my words?"

"Seriously, Shapiro, what do you want?" Jade asked, growing more irritated than she already was.

"Can you just tell Cat to call me back please?"

"Fine. Do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Pay attention to your fiancé." and with that she hung up the phone, and tossed it back into the nightstand. She plopped down in the chair next to Cat's bed, and buried her hands in her face. Then, she gently massaged her temples, trying to alleviate the headache that was starting to form. She heard the sheets rustle and glanced over at Cat, who was starting to stir.

"Jade?" she asked, sleepily. She was blinking rapidly, was obviously still half-asleep.

"Yeah, Cat?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to check up on you."

"Aww, thank you, Jade."

"Robbie called you three times."

"He did?" she asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, and then he called again and I accidentally answered it."

"Why?" Cat asked, her tone changing slightly.

"I meant to hit the silence button but I accidentally hit answer, and I didn't want to make it seem like you hung up on him." Jade lied through the skin of her teeth. She felt bad for lying, but she'd rather have a guilty conscience than have her friend be mad at her.

"Oh. Kay-Kay. I'll call him back later, no biggie." Cat was also lying. It was a biggie. Well, to her anyway. But she couldn't let Jade know that.

"What did you do this morning?" Jade asked.

"I slept all morning."

"So I wasn't wrong in telling Robbie that?"

Cat thought about it, and then exclaimed "I told him I had work today!"

"Just say you called in sick or something. He asked me why but I told him I didn't know."

"Oh, no, what do I do?!" Cat shrieked nervously.

"Cat, you are an actress, be creative!" Jade snapped. She was beginning to lose her cool.

"But Jade-" Cat started, however, Jade cut her off before she could continue.

"Cat! You can't worry about the secrets you keep from him. He's three thousand miles away and engaged. He doesn't know what you do everyday, so if you told him you had work last night, say rehearsal was cancelled or something. You don't have to over think it!"

Cat nodded. "I guess you're right."

"And Cat?"

"Yeah?"

"There are plenty of fish in the sea."

For some reason, that statement seemed to infuriate Cat. "You know what Jade? That wasn't true for you! When you broke up with Beck in high school, you refused to date anyone else. Don't you dare say that there are plenty of fish in the sea!"

Jade tried to keep whatever was left of her temper, but it didn't work so well. She almost started to repute, but fighting with Cat was different from fighting with Beck. Beck would fight back, but Cat would eventually crumble and cry and it would just be a mess. Although it was against her nature, Jade held her tongue. She simply got up out of the chair, and walked out of Cat's room. She gathered her belongings and walked out of the apartment and across the hall, unlocked her door, and went into her apartment. She dropped her stuff on the floor, grabbed the first plate she found and then threw it as hard as she could. The shards spread all over the room. She looked around at the mess she made, and growled to herself. She then crossed her arms over her chest and stalked into the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Cat had calmed herself down and was contemplating calling Robbie back. She picked up her phone, and stared at it, trying to decide what to do.

**Well, how was it? I really hope you guys like it. Please review! btw, the title of this chapter is based on all the fighting that occurs lol.  
**

**purpleseddielove:**** hehe awww thanks, I love your username too (I am also a Seddie fan lol)**

**arianacabello: awww thanks for the reassurance :)**

**TheLostTech: I guess we will have to find out! ;)**

**And special thanks to: CaburpleGiraffe, Cabbie4Life, sshaw10, purpleseddielove, arianacabello, Sofia13, TheLostTech, Aprildlc3, and guests for all reviewing. IF YOU REVIEW MY STORIES, YOU AUTOMATICALLY GET A FREE SHOUT OUT ON THE 13TH OF THE MONTH SO KEEP A LOOK OUT! (comment must be from previous chapter, so the one from the 3rd of the month)  
**

**Also, if you review as a guest, please give yourself a nickname so you know which one you are :) Thanks everyone! And remember to review!**


	4. Broken Shards

**Hi everybody! I know I said I would update on the 23rd but it was a Saturday and I don't like updating on Saturday's, plus I didn't have it ready. So you get an update tonight, and in 6 days! So, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review and btw there's a poll at the bottom, make sure when you comment you answer the question! **

Several hours later, Cat still hadn't called Robbie back. Finally, she decided that it would be appropriate to see what he wanted and better to get it over with than hesitate. She unlocked her phone, and went into her calls, and selected his number. She slowly put the phone to her ear and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" answered a woman's voice. Cat froze. She wasn't expecting a woman to answer the phone. "Is anyone there?"

"Um, yes. Who's this?" Cat asked.

"Rosie. You must be Cat!" the woman said, cheerfully. She had obviously seen the caller ID.

"This is she. Uh, is Robbie available? He wanted me to call him."

"Well, he just got in the shower. But, he was expecting your call and told me to answer if you called." she sounded like a telephone operator.

"Oh, ok." Cat replied, slightly confused. "What did he need?"

"We need your address and apartment number, for the invitations. I know, it may seem a little early, but we are customizing the envelopes, and the sooner the better, you know?"

"Sure, uh, right. Well I'm in the Cherry Hill apartments, Manhattan, New York. 1276 West forty-eighth street, 10036. Apartment 2416."

"Great, thank you so much. Now what about you're friends...? Um, Beck and Jade, I believe?"

"Yeah, same building, address, everything, just apartment 2419."

"Thank you, Cat! I'm so excited to meet all of you! You'll have to spend the entire week in California with us! Come down around the fifth, and stay unti the thirteenth, you know? That would be great."

"Well, it depends on our schedules around that time." Cat tried giving her the vaguest answer as possible.

"I totally get it! I know you guys have the Broadway seasons and auditions and whatnot, and casting calls, et cetera. I give you all credit, you all deserve it! I don't know how you do it!"

"Me either." Cat said, at that point only half paying attention.

"Well, it was great talking to you, Cat! I really hope the three of you can make it, it would mean so much to Robbie and I. I can't wait to meet you all, especially after the great things Robbie, Tori, and Andre have all said about you guys."

"Aw, I can't wait to meet you, too." Cat replied, as cheerfully as possible. She really didn't want to meet Rosie.

"Have a great day, and we'll talk soon, ok?"

"Kay-Kay, sounds good." Cat lied.

"Bye!"

And before Cat could respond, Rosie hung up. She sighed, and flopped on her couch.

* * *

"Hey, who was that?" Robbie asked, drying his hair with a towel.

"That was your friend Cat, from New York."

"She called back?"

"Yeah, and I got her address and your other two friends' address, too."

"That's great." Robbie replied, half-heartedly.

"What's the matter, Rob?" Rosie asked, concerned.

"Nothing."

"Don't worry, Robbie, everything will work out." Rosie smiled, and wrapped her arms around her fiancé, who didn't hug her back.

* * *

"Babe?" Beck called, as soon as he unlocked the door to his and Jade's apartment. He put his stuff down by the door, which he shut behind him. He slowly walked in, to see shards of ceramic covering the tiles in the kitchen.

"Jade? What the hell happened?" Beck called, more loudly than the first time. Jade came out of the bedroom, with her arms crossed around her chest.

"Some plates broke." she answered with a shrug.

"How, exactly, did all of these plates break?"

"I don't know, Beck. They just broke."

"So you're telling me that these plates, these inanimate objects, threw themselves out of the cabinet because, oh I don't know, they felt like breaking?"

"That's right." Jade responded, with tight lips.

"That's so strange, I've never heard of inanimate objects purposely throwing themselves out of their cabinets. Who should we call about that?"

"You're such a ball breaker."

"Now, really, what happened?"

"I got mad and threw some plates on the floor, no big deal."

"What were you mad at? And there are other ways to handle anger besides plate smashing."

"I do what I feel, and I was mad at Cat. Correction, I'm still mad at Cat."

"What did she do?"

"She was freaking out over Robbie again, and I told her to stop and she flipped out on me. So, rather than taking out my anger on her, I decided to come home and smash some plates."

"You couldn't have gone for an exhilarating run? Come on, babe, there are other ways to handle anger."

"Shut up, Beck. It was either the plates or the door. And I really didn't want to explain to management why we had to replace our front door."

"I guess you're right, but you can't just go and break things like that. How many plates did you break?"

"I don't know, I didn't count them as I broke them!"

"Alright, Jade, I get it. Just please, clean it up. I should go across the hall and check on Cat, since it seems like you two won't be talking for a while."

Jade scowled at him.

"She's been our friend for years, Jade, you can't just cut her off. She's going through a hard time right now, and we can't let her down."

Jade ignored him, and walked into the other room.

"And this mess better be cleaned up when I get back!" he yelled louder, so she would hear. Then he made sure his keys and phone were in his pocket, and left the apartment. He didn't have to go far, and knocked on Cat's door. She answered it right away.

"Hi, Beck." she said, quickly, welcoming him inside.

"I came to apologize for Jade. What did she say to you?"

"We were getting along fine, and then she suddenly said "there are plenty of fish in the sea" and I kind of bugged out on her. I brought up your relationship with her and then she left."

Beck nodded, now having completely understood both sides of the story. Cat must have been going on about Robbie, and Jade told her to move on. Then, Cat freaked out and Jade walked away.

"It was wrong of me but I did it anyway. I don't know what's wrong with me, Beck!" Cat exclaimed, chewing on a piece of her hair.

"I get it, Cat, you were angry and your blew up. Just like she went home and blew up, except she smashed our plates instead of yelling at someone."

"I'm sorry, this is all my fault!"

"No, Cat, it's not your fault. This is just a stressful time, for everyone. We all just need to relax and calm down."

"Yeah, I guess so. Is Jade really mad at me?"

"I don't think so. She probably just wanted to let out some steam. I can guarantee you guys will be talking again in no time."

"Thank you, Beck." Cat said, with a small smile. She looked so small standing next to him, considering he was about a foot taller than her.

"You don't have to thank me. I do have to get home, I want to make sure everything is still in tact."

"Alright, thanks again, Beck."

He opened the door, and shut it behind him, walking back across the hall. He jiggled the knob, which he knew she had locked. He sighed and took out his keys, and then proceeded to unlock the door. He stepped inside, shocked to see that the mess was cleaned up. It was almost frightening to see the mess cleaned up.

"Jade?" he called, in a low voice.

"In here." she answered, from the living room. He stepped inside, and saw her laying on the couch, watching the television.

"I see you've cleaned up your mess." Beck said, leaning in the doorway.

"Yeah, I wanted to walk barefoot, and you can't walk barefoot on shards."

"I couldn't agree more." he replied with a chuckle.

"Are we doing anything tonight?"

"No, let's just stay in. We'll order food."

"Ok," she said with a yawn. "How was Cat?"

"Shaken, but better. She wants to talk to you again."

"I'll go over there tomorrow. I'm too tired now."

"Hard day at work?"

"Eh." she replied.

"You want to take a nap before we get food?"

"I don't want to move but I don't want to sleep here either."

"I'll carry you, then."

Before she could say no, she was already in his arms. She cupped her hands around his face and kissed him. Then she tousled her fingers in his hair.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked as they entered the bedroom.

"Very much so."

"I love you, Jade." he said, as he set her down on the bed.

"I love you, too." she replied, as she pulled him in for a passionate kiss, completely forgetting the troubles of the world. Their world.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you all for your comments! And please review! Also, when you review, please add in your opinion to this question:**

**Should I skip ahead to June (aka around the time of Robbie's wedding) and start the beginning of the chapter in early June with flashbacks to the previous months? That's what I'm leaning towards doing since i don't want to drag the story on, since it's November in the story, and June is 7 months after November. How do you guys feel about that? Yay or Nay? **

**As for your comments, I enjoy reading them all, and some of you have very valid points that I agree with****, also. And the reason for the shout-outs on the 13th? I had some comments . ?docid=36327820to answer to, and I felt bad for only mentioning those people ._. that's just the type of person I am, I'd feel bad if you guys were like "oh...she didn't reply to my comment..." **

**And to 33, I'm not sure why I don't have any confidence in this story. Maybe it's because I'm unsure of where I want it to go, or if it's because it's my first time writing Cabbie and Tandre relationship, and Cade, Bat, etc. friendships. I don't know, but I just don't. **

**Anyways, thanks everyone for everything! Happy Holidays! Happy Hanukkah, Happy Thanksgiving, Christmas is soon, New Years is soon, Kwanzaa is soon. I love the holidays! See you all soon! **


	5. Time Flash

**Hello everybody! Here I am, updating as promised, although I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter :( . That made me really sad, but I guess since it was a holiday everyone was busy. So, if you're reading this chapter, and you didn't review the last chapter, PLEASE REVIEW! I'm working really hard, and I need all of your guys' support. So, here's the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoy this chapter, enjoy, and please review! **

The rest of November went by rather quickly. Thanksgiving came and went, although it was a difficult holiday for Cat because it seemed as of she had nothing to be thankful for. It was also hard due to the fact that she basically spent the holiday alone, since she felt awful enough for constantly intruding on Beck and Jade.

The "d" in December stood for depressing. First, they received the "save the date" calendar stickers from Robbie and Rosie. It was apparent that the date was approaching, like it or not, and it was almost as if this was a way of rubbing it in. The stickers were obviously Rosie's idea, heart-shaped, and came attached to a paper, with instructions to put the sticker on June 12, 2020 to remember the wedding was that day, as if anyone would forget. Christmas and New Years Eve came and went, with very little celebration of either holiday.

January went by smoothly and rapidly. January was nothing compared to November and December.

February was upsetting. Valentine's Day was another difficult holiday to get through, especially for Cat. The day itself was lonely, and she spent her night watching television. There wasn't much to celebrate.

March started off terribly. The invitations for Robbie and Rosie's wedding came in the mail. There was some sappy love poem, before announcing the location of the wedding and the time and everything. The invitation was a cream color, with with small white hearts in the background. The writing was on a separate piece of paper attached to the actual invitation, and was held together by a small, white satin bow. Cat couldn't bring herself to call to RSVP, so she made Jade do it for her. Jade had spoken to Rosie, and all she had to say was:

"She's too perky, she's like you on steroids. I think it's all an act, being completely honest."

Cat wasn't too insulted by Jade's comment, because she knew she was perky. Rosie also mentioned them staying the week in California, which Jade said she'd get back to her on.

April came and went, the only thing that seemed to change was the weather. Cat kept to herself, to avoid feeling like a burden. Beck and Jade picked up on this, but despite their guilt, did not do anything to stop it.

May also ended just as quickly as it began. The only thing that's as different about May was the the plans for June were set in stone. They would be going to California on June fifth, a week before the wedding, and leaving the thirteenth, the day after, just as Rosie had wanted. They were able to take off from work, and their plane tickets had been bought. This was probably the hardest month to get through, because the next month would mean it was all over. By the middle of June, everything would be over and done and there would be nothing to worry about...right?

The first of June was when reality set in, for real. Seven long months had passed, and it was finally time to grin and bear what was going to happen in the coming weeks. Beck and Jade had prepared, and were packed and ready to go by the third of the month. They had already decided on what they were wearing to the wedding, based on what Rosie had babbled to Jade about the bridesmaids dresses and the groomsmen's bow ties.

Cat on the other hand, had done no packing or preparing whatsoever. The only thing she had done was throw all of her clothes out of the closet and drawers, and left a mess on her bedroom floor. She couldn't find her suitcases, and had forgotten what color Jade said the bridesmaids were wearing. Feeling stressed out, she left her apartment in a hurry, and darted across the hall. She started banging on the door to Beck and Jade's apartment. Jade came to the door, with messy hair and angry eyes. She had a thin robe on, and she held it closed near her collarbone and her waist.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Cat yelled, covering her eyes. Jade smacked her hands away.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?!" she asked Cat.

"No, what time is it?"

"It's nearly midnight."

"Really?"

"Yes! Now what do you want?!"

"Do you know where my luggage set is?"

"I have no idea! You really came to ask me that at this hour?"

"Ye-" she began and with that Jade shut the door in her face.

She started banging on the door again. Jade swung it open again.

"Whaaaat?!" Jade stomped her foot and threw her head back.

"What color are the bridesmaids wearing?"

"Emerald green. Is that all you need?"

"Yes." Cat said, looking at the floor.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Cat replied, and Jade shut the door.

Cat signed and went back into her apartment. She had to find her luggage and begin to pack, soon, because they would be leaving in only a few short days. She went into her bedroom, and kicked some of her clothes out of the way. She sat down on the floor in front of her closet and started folding some, while her mind wandered. She looked up after a few minutes, and glanced at the shoebox sitting in the corner of her closet. She leaned forward and pulled it out. She opened it up, trying to remember what she had kept in there. To her delight, it was a bunch of old pictures from Hollywood Arts. She smiled as she started to go through the pictures, but her smile turned into a frown when she realized how much she missed her high school days.

She focused on the pictures for a little while, and then she suddenly remembered where she kept her luggage. She ran to her hallway closet, and ducked down underneath all of her hanging coats, scarves, and sweaters, and made sure to step over all of her shoes. Her luggage set was at the back of the closet, and had gathered quite a bit of dust since she hadn't used it in a few years. She grabbed all of them, pulled, and slowly made her way out of the closet. She carried it all back to her room, not bothering to shut the closet door.

Once back in her room, she placed the luggage set on her bed, began choosing outfits, and folding them. She put them in the suitcases slowly and carefully. She packed all of the necessities for the trip; shirts, shorts, long pants, pajamas, etc. Then, she went in the bathroom, and packed away all the things she couldn't live without. After that she went into the bedroom once again, and cleaned up everything that she didn't need. She glanced over the dresses that were in her closet, but decided to put that off until the next day. When she finally glanced at the time, she realized it was two o'clock in the morning.

Knowing that it was necessary for her to go to bed, she took the suitcases off the bed and placed them carefully on the floor. Then, she packed up the shoebox, and placed it on top of the suitcase. After going through it, she had every intent on bringing it with her to California. Finally, she picked up her cell phone, and placed it on the charger. When the screen lit up, she saw she got a text message. She opened it, to discover that it was from Robbie. It was only a simple "hi", so she sighed and shook it off.

Then, she climbed into bed, and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

The sun was bright and hot, but the mist coming off of the water was cool and refreshing. The sound of the waves was behind her. When she looked around, it was as if the area was covered in a white cloud. It was tranquil and serene. She smiled to herself and sighed with relief, taking the atmosphere in.

She looked to her left, and saw her friends laying in beach chairs beside her, everyone had a pair of sunglasses over their eyes. Everyone was relaxed and calm, it was beautiful.

Suddenly, a dark cloud came over the sky. The sun disappeared, the waves became rough, and the atmosphere was dark. It started to heavily rain, but she was the only one who seemed to notice. Everyone else remained in their chair, unaffected by the pouring rain.

The rain became heavier, and the waves became rougher, and soon there was a clap of thunder and a flash of lightening. She jumped out of her chair, now completely soaked, and touched the person next to her, who happened to be Jade. She felt cold, and did not respond to Cat's touch. Cat removed the sunglasses from her face, to find her eyes rolled back. She gasped, and covered her mouth with her hand. She slowly went on, person by person, to discover all of her friends were dead. As realization set in, she began to cry, only to be approached by a woman. The woman had dark hair and dark eyes, and came over to her.

"What's the matter, honey?" the woman asked.

"My friends! They're dead!" she screamed.

"Oh, but honey, they're in a better place now. They're away...from you."

"From me?"

The woman nodded, and then slowly began to disappear. Cat continued to scream and cry, now alone on the beach surrounded by the bodies of her dead friends. She didn't know where to look or what to do, so she stood. Suddenly, her skin began to drip; melting with the rain. She continued to scream and cry, because she could not control it, no matter how hard she had tried. She tried and tried, but it was no use. She was slowly fading away.

And then Cat woke up with a gasp.

**Well, what did you guys think? It's almost time to go to California and meet Rosie! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. What did you think of Cat's dream? Anyways, I don't have much to say, except that I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review! And if you haven't reviewed the last chapter, please review that, too! Thanks everyone, and I'll see you for the next update! **


	6. The Result of a Hard Night

**Hello everybody! I know I said I would update on the 13th but it was a Friday and I don't like updating on the weekends. Anyways, here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. As you can see, I don't have much to say. But I'll see you all at the bottom of the page. Enjoy! And please review!**

Breathing heavily, Cat sat up and reached for her phone to check the time. It was only four o'clock in the morning. She swallowed, and tried to steady her heartbeat, which was racing. After a few minutes, she felt calmed down enough to go back to sleep, and laid down again. She fell asleep quickly, despite the fear that had woken her up just a few minutes prior.

The same nightmare plagued her for the rest of the night, and she kept waking up every few hours from it. By the next morning, she was exhausted and felt terrible. Her head felt heavy when she sat up, and she got dizzy. She shut her eyes for a moment, and then continued to get up. She went straight into her bathroom, and looked in the mirror, only to see what she was expecting. Two large purple circles, one under each eye, popped out on her face. She looked pale in comparison to these bruise-like bags. She rubbed her eyes, as if that would make them go away, and then washed her face.

She went back into her bedroom, unsure of what to do. She had to run to the store and get a few last minute things for the trip, but she didn't want to leave looking this terrible. So, she pulled her makeup kit out, and went back into the bathroom. She tried several different techniques, however, the concealer just wouldn't cover up the bags. After a few more minutes, she gave up, and re-packed her makeup kit. She sighed, and got dressed, put on her shoes,got her purse, and phone, and left her apartment. She made sure to lock it behind her, and then started walking down the hall, when she turned around. She walked to Beck and Jade's apartment, and knocked softly on the door. Beck answered, and gasped when he saw her face.

"Oh my gosh! What happened? Jade didn't hit you last night, did she?" he asked.

"No, why would you think that she hit me?"

"Because she came back to bed really angry and irritated, and you have those circles under your eyes. I thought she hit you."

"No, no, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked, quite concerned.

"No, nightmares."

"Oh." he didn't know how to answer that, so he changed the topic. "Well, what did you come by here for?"

"I'm running to the store, do you guys need anything for the flight tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "Not off the top of my head, but I can ask Jade if she need anything. Jade!"

Jade appeared in the hallway. "What?"

"Cat's running to the store, do you need anything?"

"Just some ibuprofen. I enjoy screaming toddlers almost as much as I enjoy headaches." Jade answered.

"Kay-Kay." Cat replied. "I'll bring it here when I get back."

She began walking down the hall again and heard Beck shut the door behind her. She stopped in front the elevator, and pressed the button. She waited for a moment, and it arrived, and she stepped on. Another woman was on the elevator. She had a stroller in front of her, but was carrying a little baby on her hip. Cat smiled at the lady but paid more attention to the floor she was on than to the lady. Suddenly, she felt her hair being pulled, and glanced over to the baby. He had her hair in his hand and he was smiling and drooling.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" the lady apologized. She grabbed the baby's hand, and tried to pry it open. "William, let go!"

The baby finally let go of Cat's hair and shoved the hand in his mouth.

"I'm so sorry, he loves to pull hair. He also loves the color red." the woman said to Cat.

"It's alright." Cat answered. The elevator stopped at the lobby, and she let the lady get out before her. Then, she stepped out, and exited the apartment building. Even though it was morning, it was still hot outside. She quickly rushed to the corner store, and stepped inside. The air conditioning was a relief compared to the heat outside. She picked up a basket, and walked slowly around the store, gathering all of the items she needed. She made sure to get Jade's ibuprofen, and after a few more minutes got on the checkout line. She dumped all of the items onto the counter, and the teenage girl behind the counter began ringing her up.

"What's all this stuff for?" the girl asked, obviously nosy.

"I'm going on a trip." Cat answered vaguely.

"Where to?"

"California."

"I've always wanted to go there!" the girl stomped her foot. "Ugh, I hate you!

Well, not really. But you get the idea."

"Yeah." Cat smiled. "I was born and raised there, I only moved here a few years ago."

"I would have stayed, if I were you."

Me too, Cat thought.

"Your total is twenty two dollars and fifty one cents." the girl said.

Cat paid her in exact change, and the girl handed her the bags and the receipt.

"Have a fun and safe trip!" the girl said, as Cat began walking out.

"Thank you." she smiled, and left the store.

She made her way back to the apartment building, and got back on the elevator, which was empty this time. The ride was smooth, and a short time later, she got off and walked to Beck and Jade's apartment. She knocked on the door, and this time Jade answered. Cat took the ibuprofen out of the bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Jade said, turning over the bottle in her hand. "How much do I owe you?"

"You don't owe me anything, it's just a bottle of ibuprofen. I'm probably going to need some on the plane, too."

"Are you sure?" Jade asked.

"Positive." Cat answered. And then she walked across the hall and entered her apartment.

Jade shut the door and went into back into her apartment. She placed the pill bottle on the kitchen table and went into the living room, where Beck was sitting on the couch, and sat don next to him.

"You were right, she really did look like someone punched her in the face." Jade said, intertwining her fingers with his.

"I honestly thought you punched her, since you came back to bed so angry with her last night."

"Well...she disturbed me."

"Not only you."

"True, but I wouldn't hit her. She must be seriously sleep deprived."

"She said she's been having nightmares."

"I wonder what about."

"She'll probably never tell us, but they must've been bad if they kept her up all night."

"I'm worried about her, but this is going to be a difficult week, for all of us."

"I don't even want to begin to think about what's going to happen this week." Beck said. And then he wrapped his arm around Jade's shoulder, and pulled her in closer.

"I just want to see what this girl looks like. If I even suspect that Shapiro is doing this for an illegitimate reason, I don't know what I'll do."

"It's his life, and his decision, we can't change his mind. He's stubborn and he'll do what he wants anyway."

"Not if I threaten him."

Beck glared at her, and she smiled back at him.

"Let's relax a little, we have some time." Jade declared

And they sat on their couch, cuddled up together, and spent the rest of their morning talking and enjoying each others' company.

**So how was it? Amazing, terrible? I need to know. So please review. Now, I want to clarify something. You're probably wondering if I review other stories. The answer is: I do, but not with my account name. I review as a guest, mostly because I NEVER sign into my account, except to update. Plus, I'm hardly ever on FanFiction, and when I am, if I read a story, I review it as a guest. That may seem hypocritical, but that's the way I've always done it (with my old account, too). **

**I really love all your comments, you guys make me smile :) I agree with most of what you guys write in the comments. **

**Now, questions:**

**TheLostTech: All of your questions will be answered in upcoming chapters, I promise ;) **

**purpleseddielove: Maybe it's how Cat is feeling deep down inside? ;) That will be brought up soon.**

***Shoutout Time*  
**

**Shoutout to: vanillaandtoothpaste, Cabbie4life, purpleseddielove, TheLostTech, sshaw101, and CaburpleGiraffe! **

**And finally, I want all of your opinions. I want to know where you guys think this story should go. I don't want it to be cliche and boring. So, send me a PM with what you think. I'm always open to suggestions, and I'd give you credit if I use your ideas. So please, let me know where you want to see this story go. Thanks again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please review! See you for the next chapter! (or in my PM's) :) **


	7. To Los Angeles

**Hello everybody! As you already know, I'm a bad updater ._. lol I never update when I say I will. I don't have much to say except that I hope you enjoy this chapter, it' s very descriptive and there's not a lot of dialogue. Also, there's a little bit of an error based on the dates. When I originally looked up June 12, 2020, I thought it was a Saturday, but it's actually a Friday, which throws off the whole story. So we're just going to pretend like it's a Saturday lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

The next day was here before anyone could even blink. This was the day that very few people had been anticipating. The date was June fifth, so that meant it was time for Cat, Beck, and Jade to travel to Los Angeles. Their flight was scheduled for ten o'clock in the morning, which meant that they would have to be at the airport by eight thirty at the latest. Since the airport was half an hour away, they would have to leave by eight o'clock. Given that they lived in Manhattan, there was bound to be traffic, which set them back another half an hour. They were planning to catch a cab by seven thirty in the morning, in order to meet all of their deadlines.

Cat had found it difficult to sleep that night. She was once again plagued by the nightmare. At six o'clock that morning, she lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was wondering about all of the different things that could possibly happen that week. She wondered what Rosie was like, and what she looked like. She twirled a section of her hair around her finger. She didn't want to get out of bed, and face the day. She didn't want to face the upcoming week either. She closed her eyes tight, and then slowly sat up in her bed. She sighed, and then climbed out, her head in a haze. She sighed and frowned, but went into her closet to pick out her clothing. Since it was summer, she was unsure if she should wear shorts or long pants, since the plane was destined to be cold. She decided it would be best to wear shorts, since it would be hot going into and getting off of the plane. Instead, she would bring a blanket to keep herself warm during the flight.

She chose her outfit, and brought them into the bathroom. Last minute, she decided to take a shower, hoping it would make her feel a little less anxious. She slowly washed her hair, and her body, and then got out, feeling no better. She got dressed, and blew out her hair, and then styled it. She put her blow dryer and flat iron away, and then proceeded to put some makeup on. The circles under her eyes were less noticeable today. Once she finished, she packed up her makeup, and moved all of her bags from her bedroom to the foyer by the front door. As she was putting her shoes on, she realized she forgot to pack a dress for the wedding. She quickly ran back to her bedroom, and glanced over her selection of dresses. Since it was a summer wedding, she chose a strapless, knee-length light pink dress. Since it was already in a plastic bag, she brought it to the foyer. She had already packed several pairs of heels, to go with her other outfits, and most matched the dress.

She heard a knock on the door, and opened it. Beck and Jade were in the hallway, surrounded by their luggage.

"Come on, Cat, the cab should be here any minute." Beck said.

Cat nodded, and began bringing her luggage into the hallway.

"Don't forget to lock your door." Jade commanded, and as soon as Cat finished bringing her luggage into the hallway, she locked her door. They all began walking down the hallway struggling with the amount of luggage they had to bring. They all got onto the elevator, and went downstairs. When they exited the building, in complete silence, their cab was waiting in the street. The driver helped them to load all of their luggage into the trunk.

"Where are we headed?" the driver asked, once everyone was in the cab.

"La Guardia Airport." Beck answered. The driver nodded, and pulled away from the curb. As expected there was some traffic, since it was a Saturday in June, and many tourists were in New York. They arrived at the airport with enough time to spare. The driver helped them unload, they paid him, and went into the airport.

Once they checked their bags, and went through security, they boarded the plane. Everything was going as planned. The seats were excellent, as first class seats always were, and it was very spacious. Since the seats were in pairs, Beck and Jade sat with each other, and Cat got a row to herself. Luckily, it wasn't a crowded flight, so the seat next to her was free. The other people soon settled in their seats, the flight attendants did their safety demonstration, and it was time for take-off.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your chief flight attendant. Welcome aboard flight two sixty two to Los Angeles. It will take approximately six hours to get to California, so sit back, relax and enjoy the flight. At this time, we ask that your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position, and that all electronic devices are turned off. Please make sure your seat-belts are fastened correctly. At this time, we ask that all flight attendants prepare for take-off. Thank you for flying with us, and enjoy your flight."

Take-off was easy, and in no time they had reached their flying altitude. Cat sat in her chair, wrapped in her blanket, and stared out the window. She didn't have much else to do. She didn't feel like bothering Beck and Jade, since they were right in front of her. She tried to sleep, but she couldn't. So, she stared. The flight attendant came around with food and snacks, but she refused them. She shut her eyes, but her mind wandered, for hours.

Cat finally fell asleep three-quarters of the way through the flight. Beck and Jade conversed quietly about the upcoming week. When the flight began it's departure, Cat woke up.

"Hey, guys?" Cat asked, leaning forward to speak to Beck and Jade. "Are we getting picked up from the airport, or are we taking a cab?"

"Andre and Tori are picking us up." Beck answered.

"Yeah, they're taking us to the hotel. Rosie already booked our rooms." Jade added.

"Oh, kay-kay." Cat said, sitting back.

When the plane landed, another announcement came over the intercom.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Los Angeles. The local time is twelve fifty five p.m., making our flight time five hours and fifty five minutes. It is now three fifty-five p.m. in New York. The temperature is eighty-two degrees. Please remove all of your personal belongings from your area, and use caution when opening the overhead bins, as some articles may have shifted during the flight. Please do not use your mobile device until you are inside the terminal, and do not smoke until you are in the designated smoking area. Thank you for flying with us, we look forward to flying with you again. Enjoy your stay!"

Everyone stood up, stiff and achy from the flight. They removed their carry-on bags from the overhead bins, and began to get off the plane. They were off the plane quickly, and went into the airport terminal to collect their checked bags. It didn't take long for everyone to get their bags, and now all they had to do was wait for Tori and Andre in front of the airport. It felt different to be in California. It felt like home.

"I wonder where they are." Beck though aloud.

"Well, hopefully they're on their way, I want to get this show on the road." Jade replied, sliding a pair of sunglasses up her nose.

"I can't believe we're back in LA." Beck stated, glancing around. Cat was going to answer when a loud honking van pulled up in front of the airport. The windows were rolled down, and Tori and Andre sat inside, smiling and waving. It was time to go.

**Aha! A cliffhanger-ish! Lol. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**

**Now, I'll answer some questions and respond to some comments.**

**Cabbie4life- tell me! If you don't want to leave it in a review, PM it to me! I want to know what your thoughts are! This goes for everyone! :) **

**CabbieLoverSAC22- she's an actress, they're all performers, it's just that they all have very different schedules depending on filming and play rehearsals, etc. They just aren't _that_ famous yet :)**

**TheLostTech- Aha! Symbolism, my friend. The only people who really seemed to notice the circles under her eyes were Cat herself, Beck, and Jade. Perhaps the circles stand for her anxieties (which is very much apparent to her, Beck and Jade)? ;) **

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review! And I'll see you guys next year! :)**


	8. The Rio de Saint Martin

**Hello everyone! Here I am, once again, feeling lost...ah never mind! But here we are again. Another day, another update. I've had this chapter ready for a while now. I'm still not confident with this story, so I'm not going to say much. Enjoy this chapter, and please review!**

"Welcome back to L.A.!" Tori called from inside the van. Andre got out of the van, gave Cat and Jade a hug, and shook hands with Beck.

"It's been a long time, guys." he said, as he opened up the trunk and started putting their luggage inside. Beck helped him, and then Andre opened up the van door. Cat climbed in first, and sat in the backseat, then Jade and Beck climbed in and sat in the middle two seats. Andre got back into the drivers seat, and pulled away from the curb.

"So when did you invest in this granny van?" Jade asked, with a smirk on her face. Beck glared at her, but did not say anything.

"Actually, it's a rental." Andre replied. "I'm going to be moving people and objects around all week, so Rosie rented it to help out."

"What's this chick like?" Jade pressed.

"Well, she's very...extravagant." Tori answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Beck asked.

"She means that she has a lot of money." Andre answered for her.

"I didn't mean that. I meant that she has extravagant, and expensive, taste."

"Mmhmm." Andre retorted, turning to look at her, because she had basically just said what he had.

"So this girl. She's normal?" Jade questioned.

"Very normal, and kind-hearted. She actually donates a lot of her money to charity."

"And she's pretty?" Jade continued to ask.

"I think so, but you'll have to see for yourself."

"Interesting. How exactly did Robbie get involved with this girl?"

"Jade!" Beck scolded, glaring at her. Cat sat awkwardly in the backseat, wishing she wasn't in the car with them.

"Haha, it's alright. You'll have to hear it from her, she loves to tell the story." Tori replied, looking back with a smile.

"Which hotel are we staying at?" Cat asked, trying to change the subject.

"The Rio de Saint Martin." Tori answered.

"Oh my gosh, that's the most expensive hotel in Hollywood!" Cat exclaimed, shocked.

"Rosie wants the best for everyone. She wants everyone to be comfortable."

"How many rooms is she renting?" Cat curiously questioned.

"Well, one for you, one for Beck and Jade, one for Andre and I, one for herself, one for Robbie, one for her sisters, one for her brothers, one for her parents, one for Robbie's parents, one for Robbie's sister, one for each set of grandparents, so that's another four...how many is that so far?"

"Fifteen." Jade answered.

"Ok, two interconnecting rooms for her bridal party, two interconnecting rooms for his groomsmen, and I think that's it. So nineteen."

"Nineteen rooms at the best hotel in Hollywood? That's pretty damn expensive." Jade commented.

"I said she was extravagant. She has three hundred people coming to the reception, but I think the ceremony is going to be small." Tori added. "You should see what she went through for the bridesmaid's dresses. She wanted a very specific emerald green, her birthday is in May, and it's her birthstone, and her favorite color. She picked gorgeous gowns, but then the bow-ties for the groomsmen were a different shade. The shade of the bow-ties was actually the color she wanted, so she payed for the dresses, in white, and had them custom dyed to the exact shade of green that was on the bow-ties. I don't know how she does it all!"

"Did Robbie have any say on it?" Beck questioned.

"I'm sure they compromised on it, he loves her so much, you can see it in his eyes!"

"Is Trina coming?" Cat asked, once again, changing the subject.

"No, she's in Australia." Tori turned around and rolled her eyes. "She's trying to establish her career as a singer over there."

Andre had been quiet the entire time, focused on his driving. They had been driving on a strip of hotels, and he finally pulled into the large parking lot of the Rio de Saint Martin. He drove up to the front door, and put the car in park. Two bellhops with luggage carts and a valet parker came out of the hotel to assist with the bags and parking.

"Andre and I are already checked in, so you guys go ahead and check in and we'll help them with the bags. The rooms are under Rose Smith." Tori said. Cat and Jade proceeded to go into the hotel, and Beck stood outside with Tori and Andre, to help with the bag separation.

Once at the front desk, they were taken by a desk clerk. She had chin length blond hair, blue eyes, brown-colored glasses, and was heavily pregnant.

"Hi, how can I help you?" she asked, with a big smile.

"Checking in. Two rooms." Jade answered.

"What's the name?" she asked, turning to her computer.

"Rose Smith." Jade replied.

The clerk nodded, and typed it into the computer.

"Ok, I see she's booked several rooms, for her wedding. Can I have your names?"

"Caterina Valentine." Cat answered, first.

The clerk nodded again. "Can I see your I.D.?"

Cat went into her bag, and dug out her wallet. She opened it, slid out her driver's license, and then handed it to the clerk. The clerk stood up, unsteadily, and waddled to the back room. She came back in a moment, with a piece of paper, and Cat's I.D. She placed the paper on the desk in front of her, it was a photo copy of her license, and then handed Cat back her license. She pulled out another sheet of paper from a drawer, and a room key. She slid the paper towards Cat, with a pen.

"Sign there, it just says that you got your room key, and that you agree to that you are in a non-smoking room, and you will be charged with a fee if the hotel staff finds out that you have been smoking in your room."

Cat nodded, and signed the paper, and was handed her room key.

"Room thirty-seven eighteen. Now, what's your name?" the clerk asked Jade.

"Jade Oliver."

"I see the surname Oliver, but it's not under your name."

"It's probably under my husband's name. Beck Oliver."

"Yes, that's it. Is he here?"

"Yes, he's right outside." Jade answered, turning around just to see Beck, Tori, Andre, and the two bellhops come back into the hotel. "Come here, Beck."

Beck came over, and he and Jade continued to check in. Cat stood next to Tori and Andre, and they awkwardly waited for Beck and Jade to be finished checking in.

"Have a nice stay!" the clerk called when they all finished.

They all walked over to the elevator, and squeezed on.

"We're all on the thirty-seventh floor." Tori said to the elevator operator. He pressed the button and they began their ascent. It was a long way up, but the ride was short. When they got off, they all walked to their rooms.

"Oh I almost forgot, we're all meeting at the bar at three o'clock. Rosie wants us all to be there." Tori said, before her and Andre went into their room. Beck and Jade took their bags off of their cart, and went into their room, which was right next to Cat's. Cat took her bags, and went into her room. The room was large, with a single king sized bed in the center. The room was beautiful. She walked around to inspect every aspect of it, including her view. The balcony was a beach view, and the beach was very crowded. Since she had been plagued by a nightmare that included the beach, she didn't want to look at it, so she shut the curtain.

Feeling uneasy, she decided to go down to the bar early. It was only two thirty, so she quickly moved her bags further into her room, put the room key in her purse, and then left the room. As she waited for the elevator, she decided that she would get a drink before everyone else got there, so she could calm her nerves. When the elevator arrived, she stepped on.

"Wherever the bar is." she said to the operator, and he pushed the button.

**Well, that's it for now. It's all going pretty fast now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And please continue to review!**

**Now to respond to some comments:**

**Cabbie4life- omg I remember that episode! I saw it recently too, haha. But, no that's not what's going to happen, although it was a good guess! But I do have to say you'll all be kind of shocked at what happens, if I stick to my original plan lol**

**Well, that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and please review! See you next time! :) **


End file.
